Untouchable Innocence
by LuminousDream
Summary: UPDATE! Yay! Chappie 5 is up! Hiei had always wanted her, but she belonged to someone else. What happens when he loses control? HieiKeiko I'm rating this R just to be safe. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey! Well.here goes another beginning of another fic...hope you like it! R&R!!! No flames please!!! They hurt..-_-'  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, none of the Yu-Yu Hakusho characters belong to me.*sighs* Oh well, I can always dream..^_^  
  
Prologue: Lust or Love?  
  
He wanted her. He had wanted her for awhile now.when? he didn't know. Only that some time during the Dark Tournament, it clicked to him that he saw her for more than just a ningen girl. The irony was.he couldn't have her. She was Yusuke's girl. That made her more of a challenge, but that only increased his desire for her. He had never backed down from a challenge, and he wasn't about to now. It had been two years since the Urameshi team had defeated the Toguro (A/N: heck if I know how to spell this -_-') brothers. He had continued to stay with the Yusuke and co. and went on missions with them. He had paid close attention to her, without anyone noticing, and she had grown. To him, she was perfect. He had seen her change. Her hair a bit longer, the way she curved out so perfectly, and her fiery spirit. The way she talked, never afraid to speak her mind. It annoyed him at times, but he loved her for it. Wait.love? Could he really be falling for her? It couldn't be.could it?  
  
Well, that's the end of the prologue. I know it's really short, but I promise the next chappie will be longer! ^_^ Please R&R!!! 


	2. Chapter 1: Resistance Broken

Chapter 1: Resistance Broken  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry if this chappie took awhile to be posted. It took awhile to finish it. School has become harsh. The evil teachers are just loading me up with work. Well anyway, before I blabber again, here's chap 1! *blah blah blah blah blah blah* Please R&R!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: (too tired to write this over for the millionth time) Just look at previous chap.  
  
*By the way, just as a reminder, this is a Hiei/Keiko fic, NOT Hiei and some other guy, but Hiei and a girl. Sorry but I think it's actually right if a guy pairs up with a girl and not another guy. Anyway, enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
It was a cool summer night. The whole gang had thrown Keiko a surprise party at her house for her 20th birthday. She had been so surprised and happy. Everybody was now enjoying themselves and having a good time. Things just couldn't get any better. Hiei had been invited, but was nowhere to be seen. Not that it mattered since everyone hadn't noticed that he wasn't there. Rather, he was outside a nearby tree, and had masked his energy so as to not be detected by the others. He hadn't come, not that he ever belonged to the group, but tonight, he was plagued by thoughts about one person. One ningen. One girl. Keiko Yukimura. Why was he falling for a ningen? Worse, why was he falling for her? Why her out of all people? His longing for her had increased over time, and as his longing grew, it was harder for him to control himself. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted at the sounds of good bye's as the party finally came to an end, and everyone was leaving. Not wanting to be seen, Hiei quickly disappeared. Koema was the first to leave. The rest followed. "Hey, where's shorty? He never came," Kuwabara stated as they were leaving. "Ah, who knows, but it's not like we would have missed much without him anyway. He's not the party kinda guy," Yusuke said with a laugh. "C'mon, let's go already." And with that all three of them got in Yusuke's car and left. "Thanks again for the party," Keiko said to Botan. "Don't mention it!" Botan said with a smile. "Bye now!" Botan said, as she got on her oar, and too left.  
Keiko wiped some sweat off her forehead, as she finished picking up the last bit of the trash. She was ready for a good night's sleep. She then went upstairs to her room. She leaned against her open window to enjoy the night air. There was a full moon out and a nice, cool breeze. "Hmmm, that feels nice," Keiko thought, as she closed her eyes and relaxed. She never realized that a certain koorime was watching close by.  
She looked heavenly with moon shining on her face. The think sheet of sweat gleaming on her body gave an enticing glow, and her slightly pink cheeks only made her look more of a temptation. She was seducing him, and she didn't even know it. Just looking at her was torturing him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. Then, just like that, his resistance broke down. All the training of staying calm was out of his mind. He could no longer suppress his need for her. To hell with Yusuke. Keiko was going to be his. He was going to make sure of it.  
  
So...how was it? R&R!!! Please no flames!!! The next chappie might take awhile, but don't worry, it's on the way..when I start it of course.heheh -_-" If you like fics about Hiei and another girl, read my other fic, What Love Can Do To Us. 


	3. Chapter 2: Cat and Mouse

Chapter 2: Cat and Mouse  
  
A/N: Well folks....*drum roll* the 2nd chap is up! This one took forever. I kept my promise though. Remember, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! ^_^ Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: For the millionth time! I do not own any characters of Yu-Yu Hakusho!  
  
* * or bold letters= are the thoughts  
  
"Well, I think I'll take a shower, then go sleep," Keiko said yawning and walking into the bathroom. He watched her go inside the bathroom, than jumped into the window. Every part of the room was filled with her scent. It was driving him crazy. He used the last bit of control that he had left to not barge into the bathroom. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a doorknob turn, and quickly blended into the darkness." Ahh...that feels nice." Keiko walked out with a nightgown that came up to her thighs, and hugged her perfectly. He had had enough of this. He was tired of hiding. He was about to show himself, when the phone rang. "Hmmm, wonder who that can be?" Keiko said, and went downstairs to answer. Hiei gave a low growl out of frustration. He quietly went downstairs. "Oh, hey Yususke! What's up?" he heard Keiko say. All of this was only ticking him more by the minute. Again, he patiently waited. Besides, he didn't want to scare her while she was on the phone with Yusuke. It would only cause more trouble. "Okay, see you tomorrow then. Bye!" Finally she hung up, after what seemed like eternity. Knowing where she was headed next, he disappeared in a flash. "Hmmm...I'm really tired now," Keiko said, as she was stretching. She then headed upstairs. As she walked up, she heard a noise, but assuming that it was nothing, she shook it off. Thinking nothing more of it, she walked to her room. She never expected to see him...in her room. "H-Hiei, what a-are you doing here?" she asked. "I came to give you your birthday present," he said in a matter of fact tone. *A present? Why would he want to give me a present? * Keiko thought. *More importantly, why is he here, in the middle of the night, in my room? * "Why didn't you just give it to me at the party?" she asked, as she tried to stall for time to think of what to do. "I wanted to give it to you personally...alone..." he replied in a smooth, silky voice. As much as she tried to hide it, he could smell and see fear all over her. He knew what was going through her head. Keiko saw him give her an evil smirk right before he told her one word, "Run." As if that was a trigger for her brain, she did. She ran like there was no tomorrow. The first thing that came to her head was to call for help, since screaming wasn't the best idea at the time. If she had looked back, she would've known that nobody was behind her. Everything was still and quiet as if nothing had happened. Well...maybe it was too quiet. He only smirked as he saw her run. He could have easily caught her, but the fact that she was running only excited him more. He wasn't going to chase her...yet. She finally reached the phone and quickly dialed the first number she could think of. It was Khana's number. * Pick up, pick up. * Keiko thought, for she didn't know how much time she had left. "Hello?" "Khana!" she yelled with relief at her best friend. "Keiko? What's wrong? You sound horrible!" Khana said. "Listen Khana, I need you to...." *BBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP* The phone line went dead. "Khana? Khana?!" She looked at the phone line, only to see that it had been ripped out. She followed the phone line, right into a pair of crimson eyes. "Boo." There stood Hiei, a few inches away from her. She was too scared to yell, too scared to think, too scared to do anything. Then, she saw the door, the door that would set her free. She ran towards it, only to see Hiei appearing in front of the door, blocking her only chance to freedom. Then he vanished again, but she felt two arms around her waist, and froze. She struggled at first, but it was all in vain. "Don't struggle my sweet. It's only making me want you more." Hiei whispered into her ear, making her shiver. "So sweet..." He whispered, as he nuzzled her neck. * Want....me? This isn't real... *Keiko thought. "It's real my dear. I want you Keiko. I've wanted you for a long time, and now that I have you, I don't intend to let you go." He whispered in a seductive voice. Suddenly, Keiko felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck, and everything went black.  
  
Well...how was it? By the way if you wanted to know, the character Khana is for Krazee4LJ. ^_^ This was a cliffhanger, and unless you review, I won't write the next chappie! I'm evil like that. MUAAAAAHHAAAAHAHAHHAHA!!!!! R&R!!!!!! ~Luminousdream~ 


	4. Chapter 3: What Now?

A/N: Hey! Well...I'm staying true to my word...here's the 3rd chappie! Thanks so much for the reviews! The more reviews I get, the more inspiration! Ahem...anyways... Oh yeah, here's something you should know about Khana: things aren't always as they seem with her...*cough-foreshadow-cough-cough*  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own....ah just look at the previous chap... -_-  
  
* // = thoughts *  
  
Chapter 3: What Now?  
  
Khana was reading when the phone rang. //Who could it be at this hour?// She unwillingly put down the good book she had been reading, and went to answer it. All of her laziness however, was quickly gone when she heard the voice on the other end of the line. She had immediately recognized the voice of Keiko. Her friend didn't even begin telling her what was wrong when the phone line went dead. Panicking, she dialed her best friend's number again, only to hear the operator say that the phone line was dead. So she called the first person that she could think of. "Hello..." came a groggy and sleepy voice on the other end of the line. "Yusuke! Oh my god! Something's happened to Keiko. She had called me earlier and she sounded really desperate. Then her phone line went dead." Khana said in a worried tone. "Khana, are you sure?" came the now serious tone of Yusuke, all the sleepiness out of his voice. "Yes." "Okay, I'll get Kurama and he and I will check it out. I'm gonna go now." And with that he hung up. Khana hung up her phone. She gave a small growl of anger for some unknown reason, but did nothing else. She then changed into a pair of jeans and a pink top before leaving her house, and getting into her car.// Now that you're gone, he's all mine.// She smirked evilly as she thought of the many things that would go wrong in searching for her "best friend."  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Ugggghhhh....." Keiko gave a small moan when she opened her eyes and tried to get up, only to receive a big, throbbing pain in her head and at the back of her neck as well. The pain brought her back to her senses however, and it was then that she realized that she was not where she was supposed to be. She studied her new surroundings. It seemed that she was in a cave, but although it was one, it looked more of a home. There was a table and some chairs, and a futon, which she was laying on. A few feet away from her, a fire had been made, lighting up the cave, although the cave itself cast a dark and somewhat eerie surrounding. She shivered a bit, from being cold and scared, and pulled her knees up to her chest. She gave a hopeless sigh. //So, what now? Where will I go if I try escape? It's not like I even know where I am...// She was startled as she heard a voice in her head.// Yes, I do think it's rather wise of you to stay here. Who knows what will happen if you're on your own? Not many demons are kind here, in the Makai world you see...especially to a human girl such as yourself...// As if on cue, she looked up to see none other than her captor. "Hiei...why have you taken me here? W-what do you want?" She asked, no longer hiding the fear in her voice. He gave a small growl of irritation. He didn't know whether to laugh or go ahead and just take her there and then. "You...I want you." He replied calmly. The first word that came out of her mouth was, "why?" She had asked the question with such innocence. It was becoming unbearable for him. Keiko was so confused and scared. She didn't seem to understand what Hiei was planning to do with her. Then, before she could say another word, she saw a blur of black and white rush towards her. She closed her eyes as she felt herself being pushed up against a wall of the cave. When she finally had enough courage to open her eyes, Hiei's face was only a few inches away from her, his crimson eyes staring into her frightened brown ones with such intensity and with a foreign look that Keiko couldn't quite figure out. "Because Keiko, I plan to do this... to you..." She heard him whisper in her ear, as he leaned in closer and closer into her. And with that he gave her a kiss full of passion and wanting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Tum-tum-tum! What will happen next? What is it that Khana is planning? Will I survive from schoolwork, to write another chap? Well.... I'll just let you ponder about that...::smiles evilly:: Until I get some reviews, you'll just have to hang on that cliff again, and to add more to the suspense, my next story will be about Kurama....and you!! Of course, I won't tell you what it's about either. MUAWWWAHAAAAA!!! ~Luminous Dream~ 


	5. Chapter 4: I Will Have You

A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been so long....but I kinda lost inspiration on how to continue the story. I almost abandoned it, but thanks to a friend of mine, I've found more inspiration and ideas, so enjoy and R&R! (You don't know how much those keep me going.... )  
means thoughts  
Disclaimer: For the millionth trillionth time.... I DO NOT OWN YYH...sadly...  
  
Chapter 4: I Will Have You  
  
Previously...  
  
"Hiei...why have you taken me here? W-what do you want?" She asked, no longer hiding the fear in her voice. He gave a small growl of irritation. He didn't know whether to laugh or go ahead and just take her there and then. "You...I want you." And with that he gave her a kiss full of passion and wanting.  
  
Keiko gave an eep as she felt his lips pressed fiercely against hers. She didn't understand what was going on. Sure, she'd kissed Yusuke before, but never like this.   
This isn't right...I don't belong here...I don't belong with him...I belong with Yusuke.  
She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a low growl. It was then that she noticed that Hiei was no longer pressed against her or kissing her. Rather, he was a few feet away from her, staring at her with such intensity. She looked at him, only to be lost in those beautiful crimson eyes. His face was calm and emotionless, but for the first time, she saw emotions.... in his eyes. There was a mixture of anger, frustration, sorrow, and what looked like...love? No, it couldn't be, love coming from a cold-hearted demon killer...or maybe there is more than meets the eye? Before she could search further, she was interrupted by his voice. "You don't know anything about me," Hiei said, "but I will show you," he said, as he walked slowly towards her. "And when you do know, by then I will have your heart, body, and soul," he said, as he now closed the gap between them, and the last few words that he whispered in her ear sent a tingling sensation down her spine. "I will have you my angel...my Keiko."  
  
Heh-he... looks at angry readers sorry this was so short, but I PROMISE the NEXT chapter will be longer, until then, please read and review, that always speeds things up! --" Runs away  
  
Luminous Dream 


	6. Chapter 5: Confusion and Anger

A/N: Hey! I'm back...and with a longer chappie!! Yay! Well here's chappie 5!  
  
Disclaimer: as always....don't own....yyh....so on and so on.... --  
  
means thoughts  
  
Chapter 5: Confusion and Anger  
  
Previously:  
  
"You don't know anything about me," Hiei said, "but I will show you," he said, as he walked slowly towards her. "And when you do know, by then I will have your heart, body, and soul," he said, as he now closed the gap between them, and the last few words that he whispered in her ear sent a tingling sensation down her spine. "I will have you my angel...my Keiko."  
  
With those last few words, he walked away from her. "It is still midnight...you should rest." And with that he walked out of the cave, leaving a speechless Keiko. She gave out a sigh, not even noticing that she had been holding her breath all this time. Leaning against the wall, she brought her fingers up to her lips, still remembering his lips on hers. This was all happening so fast. This was all so wrong. In just a few hours, her life had gone from perfect to confusing. Thinking of all the things that had just happened to her, she laid down on the futon and fell into an uneasy rest.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Kurama, do you sense anything?" asked Yusuke. When he heard the news from Khana, he quickly called Kurama, and together they hurried over to Keiko's house. "I do believe a demon has been here, but who?" The green- eyed demon thought aloud. This smell....it's so familiar...but from where...from who? "Damn it!" Yusuke cussed out loud. "Those fucking demons always gotta come and screw up our lives!" "Kurama, where do you think they could've taken her by now?" asked a very pissed Yusuke. "Back to the Makai world perhaps, though it is rather peculiar that they kidnapped her without letting us know." The two boys both knew that demons were always using Keiko as bait for them to come. "Whatever, I'm going to the Makai world," the raven- haired boy said. "Yusuke, hold on." "What now, we need to get going. Who knows what they're doing to Keiko right now. Kurama, there's no time!" "First of all, it's midnight, which only makes the trip to Makai more dangerous. Second of all, we don't know where Keiko could be at this moment, and Koenma (A/N: sp? --) will most likely will tell us to search for her in the morning," Kurama replied calmly. "I don't give a damn about him!" yelled Yusuke. "True, but we need him to open up the portal to Makai. What's the point of saving Keiko if we can't even reach Makai?" Seeing as how Kurama had a point, Yusuke gave a sigh. "Sorry I snapped at you. I'm just worried about her," Yusuke said, his bangs covering his sad and worried face. "I understand. We'll search for her first thing tomorrow. Until then why don't you go home and get some sleep." "I'll see ya then Kurama." The two boys left Keiko's house and separated, walking towards their own homes. The moon was full and out, leading Yusuke home, not that he had noticed. He was too upset. Please be okay Keiko.  
  
In Makai  
  
The brown-haired Keiko gave a sleep yawn as she stretched out on the futon. She had had such a horrible dream. She had dreamt that Hiei had gone to her house, kidnapped her, and had brought her to the Makai. Then it hit her. It hadn't been just a dream. In fact, it wasn't a dream at all. She gave a gasp of realization, and sat up straight, opening her eyes, while at the same time wishing that she would open her eyes to see her room. How very wrong she was. "You're awake." She jumped, startled at the voice, and looked up to see the fire demon, also her captor. Not knowing what to say, all Keiko could do was nod her head. "There's food on the table if you're hungry. I'm going out for a bit." As Hiei was walking out, a sudden rush of anger flowed through Keiko, causing her stand up and call out his name in an icy tone. As if sensing her anger, he stopped. He turned around to see her actually trembling, not with fear, rather with anger. "Who...are you...to think you could just kidnap me and turn my perfect life upside down?" Keiko asked a voice so quiet, yet at the same time was so dangerous. The death glare she gave him would have killed if looks could kill, but he merely gave a "Hn." That apparently was not what the short-tempered Keiko wanted to hear. "Hn? That's all you can say? Answer my question! It isn't right that you can just take me whenever to wherever like I belong to you! I'm not an object nor do I like being messed with!" If it were other demons or people, they would have died by now, feeling the wrath of Hiei's katanna, and the result of daring to yell at him, but in this case, it was Keiko. Not that it mattered to her, for she was far more angrier then scared, forgetting in that moment that the koorime could have easily killed her by now. She had never been angrier in her life. He just seem to stand there with a look of amusement in his eyes, which really did not help in calming her down. "Such a feisty little one, aren't you my angel?" He said with a smirk. "Your angel? I am no angel of yours!" As soon as she said those words, she saw, or rather felt a force push her against a wall of the cave.  
  
Not again She groaned subconsciously. She looked up into those beautiful crimson eyes, and once again lost herself in them. This time, they were beautiful and seductive, a deadly combination. "You are my angel, Keiko, or have you forgotten all that happened last night?" he whispered to her in a husky voice. A blush rose on her face as last night's thoughts replayed inside her head. "Hiei, this is ri-"Before she could finish, his lips cut her off. She forgot what she was going to say, and all that she could think about were his lips on hers. No...bad Keiko. You have a boyfriend. Get a grip of yourself. But despite what she said, all was in vain, for she could not deny the feeling that she...enjoyed it. They broke the kiss, and Hiei smirked, as if he knew she was fighting with herself. His lips moved from her lips to her neck, slowly making a trail of butterfly kisses, nipping her neck every now and then. All these feelings were so new to her, but she enjoyed every moment of it. Everywhere he kissed her seemed to make her skin burn. She still felt guilty that she was doing all this with Hiei and not Yusuke, but as much as she tried to fight it, she knew she was slowly giving in. "Don't fight it," he whispered seductively in her ear,   
  
and she didn't.  
  
Tum-tum-tum! Has Keiko truly given in? (Who wouldn't with Hiei?) Will Kurama and Yusuke find her in time? What will happen next? Until then press that lil button and review, review, review! (No reviews means no updates! smirks evilly) Btw: See! See! I kept my promise! I wrote a much longer chappie then last time!   
P.S.: Hmmmm...now I'm thinking if there should be a lemon or not.........you decide.....review and tell me if you think there should be one...... until then plz R&R!!!  



	7. Chapter 6: No Turning Back

A/N: Hey! As promised, I have 5 reviews and I'm updating! Most of you want a lemon...well...I'm not doing it! Muwahahaha!!! But...I'm not that evil, so I'll put in a lime!!! Oh, and I'd like to thank Buffybot 76, who helped me write the beginning of this chappie. :) Now, let the story continue!  
  
Disclaimer: As always I don't own YYH...::sighs::  
  
Chapter 6: No Turning Back  
  
LIME! LIME! LIME! LIME! LIME! LIME! LIME! LIME! LIME! LIME! LIME! LIME!  
  
########$$$$$$#######$$$$$$$$$  
  
Keiko felt her resistance melting away, as Hiei was assaulting her neck sensually with his lips. They trailed feather-soft kisses down the column of her throat, trailing down the length to allow his teeth to nibble teasingly at her collarbone. As if having a mind of her own, Keiko's arms rose up, wrapping themselves around the fire demon's neck and burying her hands into his untamed hair. The texture of it was the total opposite of what she had been expecting, giving its gravity defying style  
  
It's so soft  
  
she thought as she began to twirl the strands between her fingers, relishing in the sensation as she melted against his solid form even more.  
  
This was so very wrong. It just wasn't right. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself as Hiei was "persuading" her to give in.  
  
She gasped as his hand slid up her leg.  
  
Ever so Slowly.  
  
Ever so Dangerously.  
  
Hot, red lava of passion and desire flowed through her veins. Her breaths came in uneven, erratic pants. She clinged to him for support, for she could no longer stand.  
  
She had never felt like this, had never been touched like this...had never burned like this...  
  
"Hi-....ei...." She said aloud between pants.  
  
He smirked as she whispered his name. He swelled with male pride at the sight before him.  
  
Her cheeks were pink and flustered, and her face shone angelically with a thin sheet of perspiration, while her eyes were closed, her red, swollen lips were slightly open and panting.  
  
He stopped for a moment, and waited for her to open her eyes.  
  
She gave a mental moan of disappointment when she no longer felt warm flesh against her own, and opened her eyes to stare into deep, crimson eyes.  
  
"So..." He whispered to her in a deep, silky voice, "is this your way of resisting me?" he asked her as he gave an arrogant smirk.  
  
"I...." She started to say, but stopped, because for once, Keiko Yukimura did not have anything to say, so she remained quiet and looked down at the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.  
  
However, as she looked down, she felt strong fingers grip her chin and tilted it up, forcing her to look into his eyes once more.  
  
He pressed her against the wall, their two bodies molding together perfectly.  
  
"So tell me..." He whispered softly in her ear, sending shivers throughout her body, "would you try to resist me if I did this..." he told her as he bent down to the crook of her neck, and continued giving her hot, luscious, open-mouth kisses along her neck.  
  
She shivered involuntarily, and tried to hold back her moan of pleasure, but it was becoming to overwhelming for her, and she let it out.  
  
He gave a smug smirk at her reaction, and the fact that she was, no couldn't resist him.  
  
He stopped again, and said, "Or what if I did this..." and trailed both his hands down to her chest, where he cupped her breasts ever so intimately and surprisingly gently.  
  
She gave a surprised eep, and would have jumped up into the air, if it hadn't been for the fact that she was being sandwiched between Hiei and the wall.  
  
How dare he!  
  
She thought furiously at his boldness. She thought of slapping him, but at the moment, her arms were trapped in between their bodies.  
  
She was about to scream at him, when a wave of mind-numbing pleasure took over her body as she felt him massaging her there in slow circular motions. His lips captured hers in a fiery kiss before a moan even came out.  
  
By now, she had lost all thought. She could only feel. Only react. Only want more. What he was giving her wasn't enough. She craved more then that.  
  
On her own accord, she ran a hand back through Hiei's silky hair, and the other was wrapped around his neck.  
  
And yet again, he stopped.  
  
Like all the times before.  
  
She gave a growl of frustration, and looked up to stare into amused eyes.  
  
He was toying with her, and she knew it.  
  
For the first time in her life, she didn't want to be careful or prepared, she just wanted to get what she wanted.  
  
And at the moment she wanted Hiei.  
  
Oh, to hell with this! I'm tired of being Miss Perfect anyway  
  
And that was the last thought that came to her, before she slammed her lips against Hiei's tantalizing ones.  
  
"My, my, you've taken such a surprising turn haven't you my angel..." he said, after they broke the kiss for air. "I'd like to see what other secrets and surprises you hold behind this angelic face of yours," he said.  
  
She said nothing in response, only blushed a deep shade of pink, and allowed herself to get lost in another searing kiss.  
  
She gasped as she felt herself being lifted off the ground, and as if on instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands wrapped around his neck, forgetting the fact of where she was, who she was, and what she was doing. It didn't matter anymore.  
  
She was in her world.  
  
Their world.  
  
And in their world, there were no boundaries.  
  
There was no right. There was no wrong. There were no obstacles. There was only him...and her, and the flame of passion that they were enshrouded in.  
  
She moaned aloud when she felt him grinding himself against her, teasing her ever so cruelly. With her pressed so tightly against him, she could feel his arousal against her thigh, but that only heightened her pleasure.  
  
He was driving her crazy. By now a rush of hot, flaming warmth cascaded like a waterfall towards her nether region. She gave a small whimper, begging for more, and looked up into his dark, crimson eyes that were glazed with lust, and a pleasant shiver went down her spine when their eyes met.  
  
Everything suddenly stopped, and it felt as time itself had stopped too.  
  
He looked at her for what seemed like forever, but she finally understood what he was trying to tell her though she knew deep inside he did not want to.  
  
She turned away from his gaze and thought for herself.  
  
What DO I want?  
  
She asked herself. She was confused. One moment she was dying to get away from here and just return to her normal, perfect life, but now...now she wasn't so sure. To put it simply, she was confused. Why all of a sudden did she change her mind about getting away from here? It wasn't like she loved him or anything.  
  
No...she was with Yusuke. But...she'd never had these feelings with him before. And yet...and yet she had them for Hiei. She couldn't LOVE him could she? She supposed that deep down somewhere since the Dark Tournament, he had grown on her. Sure he wasn't as a gentleman as Kurama, but somehow, she'd always believe that there was a heart behind that cold exterior of his. She even remembered how she was actually worried when Hiei's right arm had been injured badly. She had always cared, but she always thought that was because he was part of the group, nothing else. But now...she just didn't know. She only knew that she wasn't going to lose something she wanted, and that was that.  
  
When she looked up at him again, she thought she saw a tint of fear and sadness in them, but they quickly hardened into nothing more then cold, emotionless eyes.  
  
"I will take you home tomorrow," he said," as he started to put her down, but before he could even do that, a look of surprise crossed his handsome face, as he felt her placing butterfly kisses on the crook of his neck, and she smiled when she heard him give a low moan.  
  
"Keiko...there's no turning back," He told her warningly, his grip on her already tight again like before.  
  
"I know..." She whispered softly into his ear, "I know...," as she nipped at his neck and held him close to her, wishing in her heart that she had made the right choice.   
###############################################  
  
Phewwwie! That took FOREVER to finish. O wellz, glad it's done! Yep, there u go folks, my 2nd ever written limey! gets nervous so uh, plz go easy on me kay. Oh, and plz R&R. I hope I didn't disappoint u too much. Sorry, but I can't/won't write a lemon. A lime's as far as I go. Yeepp...so uh....til nxt time!  
  
::Luminous Dream:: 


End file.
